


I will protect you

by ImplexedActions



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo the Black (Dishonored), Dishonored 2 Spoilers, Emperor Corvo Attano, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, High Chaos Corvo Attano, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Reader-Insert, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImplexedActions/pseuds/ImplexedActions
Summary: You are a citizen of Dunwall, under the reign of Corvo Attano, the ruthless emperor. He lost everyone who mattered to him, and turned cold as a result. What happens when he stumbles upon you?
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Reader
Kudos: 16





	I will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Just played through the first game recently, and now I'm in love with the game (and also Corvo). I watched someone play through the 2nd game AGES ago and read about the Emperor Corvo ending and got very excited, so I wrote this!
> 
> This does feature kidnapping, although nothing sexual happens, but the non-con tag didn't feel right, so this is just a warning if you're not one for possessive behaviour, protectiveness or things like that.
> 
> If there is a Tag/Content Warning I forgot to add, PLEASE tell me!

It was a dark, stormy night in Dunwall. The city was in ruins, which seemed to be the status quo. You were scavenging a ruined building, close to the royal district. You could hear music and party coming from inside. You envied them, a lot. As a child you always imagined being in the royal district, living the life of a noble person. Emily was a kind and wise ruler then, after Corvo had silently and mercifully changed the course of history, Dunwall grew brighter every day.

Then a usurper almost killed Emily, and something within Corvo broke. He ruthlessly killed everyone, civilian or enemy alike, on his way back to the throne. He didn’t even free Emily, saying that, at least when she was in stone, he could always protect her. Almost losing everything for a second time really changes a person, you guessed. He became the new emperor of Dunwall and a dark age settled upon the land. The city was falling down around him, with brute force and dark power replacing the subtle and wise ways of Emily. 

He was renowned for retaking the throne for Emily after her mother’s death with not a drop of blood spilled on either side. In retaking the throne a second time, it appeared as if he was trying to make up for lost time, the blood of civilians, guards, and nobles, all spilt through the land. It wasn’t even that bad in Dunwall, Karnaca had been thrown into disarray and was essentially a ghost town. 

You realised it was probably late, and decided to just walk home, leaving the shell of the house to wither away another day. The storm raged as you walked home, staring up at the walls to the throne room. You failed to notice the man staring down at you. 

\---

The next morning, you awoke to your slum-like apartment. With Corvo in charge, the nobles were all thrown out, so basically everyone was living in cold, dreary, apartments. The sense of karma from seeing nobles starve to death did little to help your disposition though. You moved around the apartment, eating a meagre breakfast, before closing the window that blew open during the storm while you were sleeping. Emerging onto the damp street, you walked to the market stalls, hoping to sell or barter the stolen goods you collected the previous night. 

The marketplace was busy, even the now passed storm hadn’t dissuaded many people from coming. Then someone called out to you. A man wearing an almost skull like mechanical mask walked up to you. It seemed familiar but you couldn’t place a finger on it.

“You have a gold pendant? Stole it from that blue apartment near the royal district, 3rd floor, bedroom, red jewel in the centre? 10pm yesterday?” he said, bluntly 

“So what if I do?” you responded, cautious of anyone who knew your exact movements. He was correct of course, but you didn’t need him knowing that.

“200 gold”

You gasped, 200 gold was more than you expected, you could eat well for weeks with that much. Safety be damned, you needed that money!

“Deal, thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me”

“Oh, I think I do, my little jewel” he said handing you the money, his hand lingering in yours before he stepped back into the madness of the street, gone from your sight.

With the rather rich creep gone, you bought a few rations from the stalls then walked home. Fingers on the money in your pocket constantly, determined to not lose it. 

\---

The window was open again. That was the first thing you noticed as you walked in. You put the money in your safe, then walked over, cautious to inspect it. The lock was forced open, that much was clear, there were signs of someone trying to get in.

You froze, the window was open, if someone was trying to get in, then they HAD gotten- 

Suddenly, two hands grabbed you from behind, and as if aided by magic, you passed out almost instantly. 

\---

You awoke to chains around your ankles and wrists. A noble room, with a roaring fire across from the room. It seemed to have a double bed, with a large window behind it. It was night, and there were large shadows being cast by the fire. Crawling as far as you could to the window, you looked outside. There was a new storm raging outside, so visibility was low. You were high up however, very high up.

“Hello! Is anyone there? Help!” you shouted

No one replied. You walked as far as your chains allowed. Which wasn’t very far, there wasn’t anything within your reach. Above the fire was a very large painting of Corvo Attano. Honestly, you hated him at this rate. If he didn’t go on that bloody rampage in Karnaca, things could’ve been so much better for Dunwall. If Emily was queen again things would be so much better

“Fucking bastard…” you say to the painting. 

“Now that’s not a nice way to speak to your kind host, is it?”

Your blood ran cold. That reply could only mean one thing, you weren’t an idiot. You turned to the shadowy corner where Corvo Attano stood, seemingly invisible unless you knew he was there, like you unfortunately did. 

He stepped out of the corner and walked over to you.

“What do you want with me?!”

“Oh a lot of things, all of them good. Right now just one thing, your hand in marriage” he said, like it wasn’t the weirdest request imaginable

“What?! No? Of course not! Are you an idiot?” you screamed in response, trying to get as far away from him as possible. 

“Oh, it wasn’t really a question, more a statement. You see, since I am the emperor, the abbey will basically do whatever I like, including allowing the forced marriage of two people…” he trailed off.

“If it makes you feel better, my sweet jewel, you’ll have the best life. The nicest things in the empire, every whim catered to, people will have to obey you”, he continued sweetly, “otherwise they’d have to answer to me, and not many people stand up to me and live” he said with a sudden change in tone, the threat in the air apparent as all hell. 

“Why me?” 

“Well, your fine looks are part of your charm, of course. But your kindness is the main reason. When I was on the run, helping Emily to retake the throne, I got trapped by those guards near the estate district. You helped me, remember? You looked at me hiding, about to be found by the guards, then ran up and told them you saw a weeper attacking one of their hounds. They ran off, determined to save the bloodthirsty hound. You saved me, and at the time, I was merely grateful, it was just another reason of why I should save and protect this accursed city.”

“You see, the empress was always so kind, it was the reason I fell in love with her. And one of the many reasons I tried to encourage the trait in Emily. I was so naïve then, thinking kindness and compassion could win out. Then Delilah Copperspoon happened, and I had to face reality”. He paused and looked away.

“Everyone I love would be ripped away from me. It was just a fact. My kindness only let others kill those I loved. My desire for a less chaotic world forced me away from the empress for the six months that led to her being killed. And then Emily…” 

He starts choking up a bit, and you’re taken aback. The evil emperor Corvo has a heart…well a twisted one admittedly. You ARE currently being kidnapped, and he’s done horrible things to the empire. It’s not really an excuse. 

“Emily was still so…. I had to leave her in the stone, it was the only way I could protect her, by becoming as ruthless as I needed to” 

You prod a bit. “Couldn’t you free her from the stone, it's not like she’s gone forever. Things can still go back to normal, right?”

His fist slams into the wall as he stares at you with fire in his eyes. 

“NO! Things can never go back to normal! The world is cruel and unkind, and it will only keep taking from those who find themselves caught in its sights! This is the only way I can protect her!”

You back yourself into a corner, huddling and hoping he doesn’t hurt you. 

“But when I saw you the other day, I was reminded of your act of kindness. I wanted to help you, to protect you. I broke into your house that night, while you slept to figure out how to best help you. I only meant to help you, that was all it was at first. As I stared at you while you slept, well, I couldn’t help but wonder if you could eventually warm up to me…”

“But then after I gave you that money, at the markets? That was me by the way. A man saw, and he tried to follow you with a knife… I stopped him, of course, his body now litters the sidewalk. But it showed me that you wouldn’t be safe out there, I couldn’t just help you by giving you gold and gifts. I HAD to protect you, to save you from the storm the world had become. And from there I think you can guess what happened.”

You stare at him, shocked at the events unfolding in front of you. You try to reason with him

“Please, I’ll give the money back, just let me go! I don’t want this!”

“Oh my sweet jewel, I don’t care what you think, really. I know how the world is, and I know I must protect you above everything else. When it comes down to it, my desire to protect you overrides your feelings about the matter. It is safe in here, where I can protect you. It is not safe out there, where I cannot protect you. It’s not that complicated of an idea.”

“But, surely the empress wouldn’t want you to kidnap-”

He suddenly appears by your side, a knife against your throat.

“If you value your life, you will never speak of her again. She was- is important to me, she did so much for me and the empire only for the empire to double-cross her. I made the mistake of being forgiving once, and after Emily, I vowed to never make that same mistake again. I have powers far beyond your comprehension, jewel, it would be unwise to cross me. I adore you, but that will only get you so far”

You try not to move, his sudden teleporting across the room was shocking. It was like he froze time.

“Okay, I won’t mention…her again, okay? Just, get that knife away from my neck, please?”

“Of course, my jewel. Now, I can’t trust you right away, as explained by the chains. But I swear they are a temporary measure if you behave. I have to go meet with, and then kill, some nobles requesting aid, okay? But I’ll be back in an hour. Okay, my sweet jewel? I will protect you, that is my promise”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you have any critique, feel free to post it.


End file.
